Yukkuri Wriggle
Overview A small, yet common yukkuri. Most other species and even humans seem to not notice them, unless of course they find an infestation of Wriggles. This is so far the only yukkuri know to reproduce by death. In the wild, once a Wriggle becomes pregnant, it will die and its koyukkuri, born rather quickly, will eat their mother as a first meal, similar to how other yukkuri eat their stalk as a first meal. This behavior, in yukkuri canon, have become less common in recent years and it's more common for the Wriggle to reproduce by usual methods. Behavior Yukkuri Wriggle behavior is poorly understood due to a lack of interest on the part of most researchers. Wriggles appear to be friendly and inoffensive to humans and yukkuris alike, though some see them as pests given their appearance and protectiveness of insects of all sorts, as apposed to regular yukkuri who have no problem with eating insects. Food wise, Wriggles enjoy eating plants of all sorts. While most yukkuri are omnivores, Wriggles are generally vegetarians. However, on certain occasions, Wriggles have been seen attacking and eating other yukkuri. Though in these instances, the attacked yukkuri are koyukkuri or yukkuri around that size. In the few instances that a Wriggle is raised in captivity, owners have noted that Wriggles are polite and friendly and have no issue with food. Caution is advised with those wanting to raise a pet Wriggle, as the potential owner should only buy domesticated Wriggles and not try to collect wild ones. Wild Wriggles are known to be unruly, breed non-stop, and constantly escape their cages. As expected of these yukkuri, they will become upset if an insect or arachnid is harmed or killed in their presence. They will also try to protect said critters, going as far as to risk their lives for a single ant. In return, insects and arachnids appear to not bother Wriggles or attack them. Relationships to other Yukkuris Yukkuri Wriggle often mate with Yukkuri Yuuka. However, since a Wriggle could only reproduce when killed, it was believed to have a situation similar to the black widow, which a Yuuka kills their mate after impregnation. However, pet pairs are seen breeding normally and as mentioned above this behavior as a whole has appeared to have vanished (or at least is not used often). Wild pairs, as of current, appear to not have this behavior as a whole. Wriggles have been seen around Cirnos, Mystias (who at times they mate with), and Rumias. It has been thought that Yamames try to actively hunt Wriggles (spider and bug), but as of current this does not appear to be the case. Overall, Wriggles get along well with most other yukkuri. Speech *Skitter easy! *I'm not a boy! Trivia *It's rather unknown why or how Wriggles "light up", a process in which their bottoms produce light similar to fireflies. This light, rarely seen, doesn't appear to serve any purpose to the Wriggle. *Wriggles are at times seen with six small, spindly legs. There doesn't appear to be much of a difference between ones with legs and ones without, save the ones with legs are "rarer" and act in a more "creepy" manner. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Imperishable Night